vgsalesfandomcom-20200214-history
Best selling game franchises
This is a 'list of computer and video game franchises'that have sold at least 5 million copies. Unless otherwise stated, numbers indicate worldwide units sold, ordered alphabetically whenever two or more list the same amount. The exception are the ones specifying shipments, which have lower precedence than others listing sales. For computer games, franchise sales include expansion packs. List of best selling game franchises Sales data from List of best-selling video games (Wikipedia) # Super Mario (300000000 million) # Pokémon (219 million) # The Sims (150 million) # Tetris (125 million) # Grand Theft Auto (114 million) # Final Fantasy (102 million) # Call of Duty (100 million) # Need for Speed (100 million) # FIFA (100 Million) # Sonic the Hedgehog (85 million) # Madden NFL (90 million) # Mario Kart (80 million) # Gran Turismo (72 million) # Tekken (55 million) # Tom Clancy (63 million) # The Legend of Zelda (68 million) # Nickelodeon (50 million, includes SpongeBob SquarePants franchise) # Donkey Kong (54 million) # Dragon Quest (59 million) # Battlefield (50 million) # Bejeweled (50 million) # Lineage (43 million) # Crash Bandicoot (50 million) # Halo (42 million) # Guitar Hero (40 million) # Assassin's Creed (38 million) # WWE SmackDown! (37 million shipped) # Winning Eleven (36 million) # Tomb Raider (35 million) # Pixar (35 million shipped, includes Cars franchise) # Resident Evil (50.5 million) # Street Fighter (33 million) # Medal of Honor (31 million) # James Bond (30 million) # Kirby (32 million) # Tony Hawk (30 million) # Mega Man (29 million) # Mortal Kombat (29 million) # Command & Conquer (25 million) # Marvel (25 million) # Metal Gear (32 million) # Brain Age (31 million) # NBA Live (23 million) # Super Smash Bros. (22.5 million) # Rayman (22 million) # God of War (21.5 million) # Castlevania (20 million) # Frogger (20 million) # Harry Potter (20 million) # Lemmings (20 million) # SpongeBob SquarePants (20 million) # Spyro the Dragon (20 million) # Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (20 million) # Mobile Suit Gundam (20 million shipped) # Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell (19 million) # Warcraft (19 million) # Yu-Gi-Oh! (19 million) # Age of Empires (18 million) # SimCity (30 million) # Kingdom Hearts (17.5 million) # Diablo (20 million) # Half-Life (16 million) # Gears of War (16 million) # Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon (16 million) # Nintendogs (21.5 million) # Barbie (15 million) # Burnout (15 million) # Driver (15 million) # Dynasty Warriors (15 million) # Need for Speed Underground (15 million) # Jikkyo Powerful Pro Yakyu (14.8 million) # Worms (14 million) # Disney (13.2 million) # Metroid (13 million) # Petz (13 million) # Ratchet and Clank (13 million) # Dragon Ball Z (12.7 million) # Lego Star Wars (12 million) # Cooking Mama (12 million) # Myst (12 million) # Midnight Club (12 million) # SingStar (12 million in PAL region) # Prince of Persia (11 million) # Ace Combat (10 million) # Adventure Island (10 million) # Asphalt Urban GT (10 million) # Backyard Sports (10 million) # Bomberman (10 million) # Colin McRae Rally (10 million) # Dance Dance Revolution (10 million) # DreamWorks (10 million) # Hitman (10 million) # Lord of the Rings (10 million) # Momotaro Densetsu (10 million) # Pitfall! (10 million) # Puyo Puyo (10 million) # Star Wars: Battlefront (10 million) # StarCraft (10 million) # Tales (10 million) # Devil May Cry (9.5 million) # BioShock (9 million) # The Fast and the Furious (9 million) # EA Sports NASCAR series (9 million) # RollerCoaster Tycoon (9 million) # Soul (9 million) # Cars (8 million) # Civilization (8 million) # Spider-Man (8 million) # Onimusha (7.8 million) # Dead or Alive (7.5 million) # Everybody's Golf (7.5 million) # Jak and Daxter (7.5 million) # Animal Crossing (7 million) # Max Payne (7 million) # Moto Racer (7 million) # SOCOM (7 million) # The Settlers (7 million) # Unreal (7 million) # Zoo Tycoon (7 million) # EyeToy (6.7 million) # Monster Hunter (6.3 million) # Alone in the Dark (6 million) # Buzz! (6 million) # Carmen Sandiego (6 million) # Championship Manager (6 million) # NBA 2K (6 million) # NBA Jam (6 million) # Romance of the Three Kingdoms (6 million) # Test Drive (6 million) # Turok (6 million) # Conflict (6 million shipped) # MLB 2K (5.5 million) # Ninja Gaiden (5.5 million) # Anno (5 million) # Asterix (5 million) # Baldur's Gate (5 million) # Brothers in Arms (5 million) # Chessmaster (5 million) # Guild Wars (5 million) # Mario Party (5 million in US) # Oddworld (5 million) # Tecmo Bowl (5 million) # TOCA Touring Car series (5 million) # Twisted Metal (5 million in North America) # V-Rally (5 million) # ATV Offroad Fury (almost 5 million) Possible future inclusions *Deus Ex (2m+ confirmed for 3rd game alone) DFC Intelligence franchises 2005 list of the top franchises worldwide. (source) #Mario and spinoffs - Nintendo #Final Fantasy - Square Enix #NFL Football games - EA #Zelda - Nintendo #Grand Theft Auto - Take-Two #Marvel games - Activision + others #Pokemon - Nintendo #Need for Speed - EA #Dragon Quest - Square Enix #Gran Turismo - Sony See also *Franchises (seventh generation) - new franchises created in the seventh generation of video games External links *The Best-Selling Videogame Franchises category:Video games category:lists